Rabbit 157
Rabbit #157 (username Cecil) is a member of the English Lop division in HABIT's tournament. He is the only Rabbit to have never revealed his face, hiding beneath a hood, goggles and a balaclava whenever he appears on camera. History #157 set himself apart before the tournament began by approaching HABIT and requesting an exception to the rule against wearing masks on camera. HABIT surprisingly obliged, allowing #157 to preserve his anonymity behind a balaclava (though he also snarked that he honored the request because #157 was so ugly that he didn't want people to have to see his face). #157 was one of the first Rabbits to turn in an entry for Trial On. His video was heavily pixilated and featured heavy static and audio distortion. It earned the recognition and admiration of HABIT, who described it as "MORE INTERESTING THAN THE REST OF YOU PUT TOGETHER". On October 12, #157 was contacted by find.the.way, who requested his home address; against HABIT's orders not to speak to find.the.way, #157 obliged. Several days later, he received a package in the mail, the contents of which he shared (by request of HABIT) with the rest of the division in a call. Shortly after receiving the package, #157 began exhibiting signs of sickness. He reported having difficulty sleeping, and developed a terrible, persistent cough. On HABIT's request, he began filming himself. On November 5th, he uploaded footage he'd recorded while walking through a park at night. In the video, the camera distorts as he films a rabbit before continuing on his walk. Before he can go much further, he has a severe coughing fit, taking his bandanna off before coughing up a large amount of black slime onto the ground. As the weeks went on, #157's health continued to worsen. On the evening of November 17th, he admitted on camera (in between violent coughing spells) that he'd started spitting up blood on a regular basis. At the video's end, #157 accidentally tosses the towel he'd been coughing into over the black box device, causing it to begin buzzing loudly -- indicating that his blood is tainted with sigma radiation (a symptom of those who have been heavily exposed to the Slender Man). Several hours after the "blood" video was uploaded, #157 gave a firsthand demonstration of the device in a Lop division call. He (along with Rabbit #102) tried desperately to explain what the device was doing and what it implied, both for himself and for #123. However, #123 seemed unable to hear what they were saying, let alone comprehend it. #157 was one of the Rabbits invited to participate in find.the.way's secret call. Unlike the other Rabbits, he requested to be addressed by his number rather than his first name. He was the first of the Rabbits to express the fear that he (as a target of the Slender Man) might bring "corruption" into Corenthal's Eden. Personality #157 is easily the most secretive of the rabbits. He seldom speaks to the other Rabbits outside of calls, essentially concealing not only his face and voice but his entire identity from the rest of the division. His true motives for entering the tournament are entirely unknown at this point, and are likely to remain so. Abilities #157's greatest asset is his intelligence. He is also highly observant, and isn't afraid to take risks. Relationships Rabbit #130 #157 puts some measure of trust in Rabbit #130. He willingly accepted their offer for assistance, sent #130 his personal photos of the device, and allowed them to analyze the pictures. Quotes "We can be the better rabbits here. They may talk about maturity but maturity comes through action. Or, in this case, inaction." - Regarding the Angoras. "Were you running for her, or were you running for yourself?" ''- To #169. ''"Naivete is something that could be very...uh, maybe a gift, this time." ''- At the start of the 11/18 call (after #123 informed the division that he was "dandy candy"). ''"I don't want help from you." ''- To #123 during the 11/18 call ''"The men in the masks. ''Pause. ''They...they always end up as the puppets, don't they?" ''- During the 11/18 call, in regards to #123. Trivia * Name: Cecil (Surname unknown) * Alias/Nickname: Goggles (#169) * Despite the Rabbits never having seen it, #157 insists that he does have a face. * #157 was the first Rabbit to receive a package from find.the.way. * According to HABIT, #157 is fully aware that he's a target of the Slender Man because, unlike #123 (who is completely blind to the danger), #157 isn't completely "innocent". Gallery 157TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. DevicePresent.png|#157 presents the Device to the Lop chat. Blood3.png|#157 accidentally discovers the function of the Device. Links '''YouTube:' kenopsic-ruin Category:Rabbits